Una Conversación Cortés
by Westland
Summary: [FicTrad]'Así que, ¿estás segura de que esto no es otro de esos Sacrificios Dobles de Vírgenes, Celes' 'Oh, no puede ser, Sir. Aún tenemos puesta toda la ropa.'


Nota de la traductora: Leí este fic hace unos días, y nada más leerlo supe que tenía que traducirlo. El nick de su autor en Fanfiction .net es Gish. Por supuesto, está traducido bajo su permiso. He decidido dejar los 'Sir' con los que Seras se dirige a Integra, puesto que suenan mejor que 'Señora'. Espero que leáis el fic cuidadosamente, porque no tiene desperdicio alguno.

Como dice todo el mundo y todo el mundo sabe, yo NO poseo Hellsing TTTT.

Gracias por leer, los reviews anónimos están activados y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, nada más, os quieroooooo!

**Aplicad los disclaimer de siempre. Atención: Quería saber si podría escribir algo divertido usando sólo diálogo. Éste es el resultado. He añadido también un pequeño homenaje a mi héroe, Terry Pratchett. Quien lo disfrute se ganará mi amor imperecedero.**

****   
**_Una conversación cortés_**  
****

"...Hn..."

"Me preguntaba cuando se despertaría, Sir."

"Oficial Celes…"

"¿Sí, Sir Integral?"

"Acabo de despertarme después de varios golpes en la cabeza, y no confío en que mi percepción sea completamente precisa. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme si mis cálculos sobre nuestra actual situación son exactos?"

"Será un placer, Sir"

"Tú y yo hemos sido atadas espalda contra espalda y colgadas del techo por nuestras manos, ¿cierto?"

"Si, Sir"

"Estamos colgadas alrededor de diez pies sobre el suelo en una habitación sin ninguna fuente de luz perceptible salvo unas dos docenas de llamativas velas negras, y sin otra decoración que unos cuantos supuestos símbolos místicos mal pintados."

"Correcto otra vez, Sir. Si me preguntaran, diría que nuestros captores han elegido usar la estrella de cinco puntas de Bel-Ezet y algunas de las Runas de Confinamiento de Abramelin."

"Has estado ojeando la librería de la mansión, Celes."

"No tengo mucho que hacer en mis días libres, Sir. Espero que no le importe."

"En absoluto. Estoy a favor de que uno se mantenga informado. Hmm, vaya sorpresa, han utilizado rojo brillante para los signos. ¿Es sangre?"

"Me huele más como pintura con base acrílica, Sir."

"Bien, eso es una suerte. Aunque, debo admitirlo, solo por una vez, me gustaría ver a alguna de estas personas ser original y elegir un tono terroso. Las fuerzas de la oscuridad son tan endiabladamente predecibles."

"¿Lo son, Sir?"

"¿De que otra forma crees que he conseguido mantener controlado a ese amo tuyo por casi una década?"

"¿Casualidad?"

"Hablando de esa molestia no-muerta, como él esté involucrado en esto…"

"Creo que tal vez lo esté, Sir, pero no directamente."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, estoy casi segura de que es del tipo de intrigas de 'En represalia por herir/ofender/matar a mi hermano/esposa/mascota siglos atrás, ¡te obligaré a elegir entre tu ama y tu aprendiz! ¡Jajajajaja!' "

"¿Otra vez? Señor, es la tercera este mes"

"Y, nunca funciona."

"No, nunca."

"¿Recuerda al gamberro que intentó colgarnos de uno de los lados del Puente de Londres, pensando que el Amo solo tendría tiempo para coger a una de las dos?"

"Si, y por aquel entonces habías aprendido a levitar, lo cual hizo inútil todo aquello. Eso fue lo más impresionante, por cierto."

"Vaya, gracias, Sir. Pensaba que había estado demasiado ocupada golpeando el culo de ese gilipuertas como para darse cuenta."

"Así que, ¿estás segura de que todo esto no es otro de esos Sacrificios Dobles de Vírgenes, Celes?"

"Oh, no puede ser, Sir. Aún tenemos puesta toda la ropa."

"Cierto. Nunca entenderé por qué ese tipo de ceremonias requieren estar desnuda. No es como si una daga de sacrificios no pudiera atravesar la ropa también."

"Bueno, eso tenía más que ver con los sacerdotes, ¿no? Imagino que a los hombres célibes se les ocurren ideas curiosas a las tres de la mañana."

"Bueno, sacrificio o no, esta es la más repulsiva de las situaciones. Tenía mucho papeleo que hacer esta noche. Definitivamente, consideraré si pagarle al Capitán Bernadotte su sueldo, especialmente si esta es su idea de proveer seguridad. Espero que Alucard encuentre una manera más conveniente de mantener el contacto con 'viejos amigos'."

"¿Quizás deberíamos comprarle una máquina respondedora por Navidades, Sir?"

"Lo propondré en la próxima reunión de presupuesto. Por cierto, Oficial Celes, ¿cómo van tus entrenamientos de telekinesis?"

"Bastante bien, Sir. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Tengo un mechero en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta. Si pudieras por favor alcanzarlo para mí, creo que podría quemar las cuerdas. Entonces podrías usar tu levitación para bajarnos. Siento estropearle la diversión a Alucard, pero ese papeleo no se hará solo, y mis dedos empiezan a entumecerse."

"_Nunquam non paratis_, sir."

"¿Has estado aprendiendo Latín además de demonología, Celes?"

"Pensé que estaría bien saber exactamente qué es lo que el Paladín Anderson grita sobre nosotros, Sir."

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿crees que una vez que hayamos quemado las cuerdas, podremos salir del edificio sanas y salvas?"

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo."

"Estaba inconsciente cuando nos trajeron aquí. Dime, Oficial Celes, ¿es una noche bonita?"

"Es magnífica, Sir."

****   
**_Fin_**  
****


End file.
